


Good bye William

by JAKishu



Series: Little Sherlock [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, Family, Gen, Home, Love, Mr. Bee, Sad John, Visiting, William - Freeform, de-aged Sherlock, drawing picture, reading story, saying good bye, together lunch, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Mycroft´s scientist find a cure but Sherlock wants to be one last time William for John to say good bye.





	Good bye William

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of this series. Enjoy and maybe get some tissues ready.

Mycroft’s call came at their tea time, alright John's tea time. Sherlock has his own timeline no one can follow but like always John places a freshly made cup next to his flatmate (on the sofa, thinking). The phone in Sherlock’s shirt pocket was ringing. Sherlock ignores it like always. John gets up to answer it, out of habit.

The caller ID showed the name Queen of England. "Hello Mycroft. How are you on this beautiful day?" John asks. He isn’t happy to play secretary when Mycroft is calling, Lestreade was fine, Molly too but when Mr. Government calls something was coming and John still had to find something positive out of it.

"John. I presume my brother is too busy ignoring me to answer his phone but would you mind telling him that my scientists have found a solution to his problem." John needed a second to swallow this. His first thought should have been that it was a good thing for Sherlock not to de-age to a three-year-old but what he really thought was that he will never see William again.

"Yeah, I will tell him. Good day." John ended the call, not interested at anything else Mycroft had to say. He was surprised how little he liked the thought of a cure.

Sherlock was watching him without John noticing until the detective says something that surprised both. "I want to be William one last time to ... you know, say goodbye. I think William would like that." John and Sherlock looked at each other, sharing the same thought, that this was the best idea Sherlock had the whole day (the burnt socks in the sink are a proof of that).

* * *

Mycroft was somehow understanding and even a bit supporting of their 'William says goodbye' plan but not with taking the potion again. It had to happen naturally. Sherlock and John didn't tell the others, it probably wouldn’t work when they know.

As it happened Sherlock was ready, he had learned how it feels when he turns, John was in the kitchen and Sherlock had time to call his name. John steps into the living room and finds a confused William in Sherlock’s pajama top. Their eyes lock and William smiles happily at him. "John." He shouts and climbs out of the pile of Sherlock’s clothes. "Let’s play something." William jumps into John's arms for a hug.

"How about we get you dressed and visit some of our friends?" William nods wildly.

"I get Mr. Bee." William runs into Sherlock’s room where he knows his friend is waiting for him. John picks up the clothes from the ground and gets some for the little version of his flatmate, something nice.

Dressed and ready to go William had to tie Mr. Bees scarf and his own, John had to help with both because William was only leaving when they made perfectly.

* * *

Their first stop would be New Scotland Yard, they took a cab this time, not the subway it was easier to keep William close. The child was happy to hold John's hand the whole way to Greg’s office; the other hand was holding Mr. Bee tight to his chest.

"Is Miss Donavan going to be there?" William doesn’t want to meet her and John understands.

"Don't worry; she will never say something mean to you or Mr. Bee again. Or Greg will punish her with a job no one wants to do.

Fortunately, she had the day off and as they knock on Greg’s door they receive a warm welcome. He was busy with getting up to date with his notes and was glad that the two offer him a break.

"William, John. How are my favorite paper work helpers?" William runs over to Greg and hugs his legs before he had the chance to catch the child.

"We are visiting our friends. You are part of the game." William explained as he is lifted up on Greg’s lap.

"That’s nice that I’m a part of the game and how do I play?" Greg asks and sees that William hadn't thought about it. So, both look at John who hadsat down at the seat on the other side of the desk.

"You play perfectly Greg, all you have to do is being nice to William and say goodbye at the end." William giggles and starts to look for a sheet of paper to draw on. Greg places one in front of him and gives one of his pens to William.

"They found a cure, right?" John nods sadly, with every second he is thinking more about how he will miss the child that had stolen his heart. "Good thing you let him say his goodbyes. I think that will give the little one some closure."

"It was Sherlock who wanted it; he remembers a few thinks through his dreams. Maybe some of the feelings are their too and the part of William in him let him ask for it." John continues to watch William draw something that could be a person. He had already two other people like figures and a bee on the paper. Everything was blue/white because William had only one colour but the picture was beautiful and filled with Williams heart.

"I drew something for you Greg." William showed him the picture.

"Thank you William. Would you like helping me pinning it to the wall to my collection?" William nods and Greg put him down on the floor to walk to the wall of drawings. Many made by William but also from other children. They pin it to the wall and look proud at it. "Thank you William." Greg hugs him and John knows they had to go.

"William, say goodbye to Greg." William tightens the hug a bit.

"Bye Greg. It was nice playing with you." The child lets go and walks over to John who holds up their coats.

"It was the best thing that happened all week. Goodbye William" Greg waved and they left the office.

They meet Anderson on their way out as he was stepping into the elevator. William was waving at him. "Bye bye Philipp." Anderson had only one free hand to wave back.

"Goodbye William." He says as the door closes.

* * *

The next stop was at St. Bart’s. Molly was working but John send her a message that he and William would come visit so she could cover up the corpses.

"John, are there really dead people in this room?" William asks while he walks holding John's hand.

"Yes William, sometimes there are people who have died in this room. But we don't try to peek under a sheet or something, because we respect the deceased." With this John tries to keep William from being too curious about the bodies.

"OK John but we visit Molly, right?" William was afraid that his asking about the dead people would prevent their visit.

"Yes love, we will visit her. You can open the door if you want." The lab door was right in front of them and William pushes it open.

"Molly, we are here to visit you. We are playing a game." William walks slowly, he doesn’t want to interrupt the dead. Molly waits for them and gets a hug from William.

"That’s nice that you are thinking of me William." Her hand goes through the curls that point in every direction. "Would you like to eat a sandwich in the cafeteria with me?" William nods but remembers he has to ask for permission first.

"John can we, please." William looks with pleading eyes up to John. Had he asked for the moon John had said yes and given him that. He knows he is a bit too soft with William.

"Of course you can William, I will come too. Would you like that?" Yes, William liked that. Together with Molly they enter the cafeteria. It was half past two and nearly empty. Not the normal lunch time.

They got sandwiches and drinks for everyone. William was happy sitting next to Molly while Mr. Bee was next to John. He hadn't spent much time with her but liked her very much.

Molly did understand the purpose of this visit, she was sad that she wouldn’t see the smaller and much cuter version of Sherlock again but this sudden turning was dangerous in a working field like his but she worries about John. He looks like he will lose one of the most important people in his world.

After lunch it was time to leave. "Goodbye William and take care of yourself." She hugs him one last time.

"Bye bye Molly." William waves with Mr. Bee’s small hand.

* * *

The last stop before they would meet with Mycroft was at Mrs. Hudson’s flat. One last time tea together. She welcomed them and offered William to sit in her lap as on the day she fixed Mr. Bee.

"I made you your favorite chocolate cake, my special little man." She says and places a huge piece of cake in front of the child. Mr. Bee was allowed to sit next to the plate.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. Would you like to share it with me? I don't think I can eat the whole piece and I don't want something to be left over. I love your cake." The elderly lady was happy to share the cake and let him feed her. They got both a bit messy but she fixed it up quickly.

"What are you planning on doing the rest of the afternoon William, is your game over yet?" William has still some cake in his mouth as he shakes his head. Then he swallows the piece with some milk.

"We are not done yet. Uncle Mycroft is visiting later and John promised to read my favorite book to me." William smiles with chocolate around his mouth. Mrs. Hudson wipes it away.

"And there is a clean boy under all this chocolate cake." A clean William grins as he put another piece of cake into his mouth. After cake and tea they leave the flat, Mycroft was waiting for them upstairs. "Goodbye, sweet child."

"Bye Mrs. Hudson." William calls as John carries him upstairs.

* * *

Mycroft was sitting in Sherlock’s chair, waiting. He has his phone in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. "Uncle Mycroft." William waves but takes off his shoes and coat first before he runs into the living room. "Mrs. Hudson made us tea too you could have come visit." William puts his hands on Mycroft’s knees and looks up at him.

"That’s okay William I enjoy my tea preferably alone and in silence." Mycroft answers as he places the empty cup on the table beside him.

"But silence is boring and it’s never quiet, the voices in my head tell me things non-stop." John looks up at Williams’s words.

William climbs onto his uncle’s lap as Mycroft explaines. "His mind is feeding him with information. I called it once voices in his head to have a word for it." John nods, that sounds like Sherlock. His mind is in a constant working modus.

"How does it work?" John finally asks.

"He has to grow up again and take this." Mycroft holds up a pill in a bag. "That’s all."

"Uncle Mycroft, will you stay for story time?" William wants some attention again after he let the adults have their talk.

" Unfortunately, that time belongs to only you and John but you know what I will give you another good cuddle before I go. I love spending time with you."

Mycroft really left after a few minutes, William said goodbye like to all the others. Mr. Government looked sad suddenly and gave William a kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye William."

* * *

William and John are alone on the sofa with lots of cushions and a blanket. They have it warm and cozy as John starts to read William´s favourite story. The child was against his side with Mr. Bee in his arms. Both were listening as John reads for them, with different voices for each character.

As the story ends John can feel William starts to drop off, tired from a very exhausting day. "William, listen I just want you to know that you always have a place with me. I would love to be your home and family, you know that right?"

William nods. "Of course John, you are those things."

"Good just wanted to make sure because you are the most brilliant child I ever met and I wanted to make sure you know how special you are to me." The child’s eyes close.

"Love you, John." And William was asleep. John stayed with the sleeping child in the sofa holding the boy for one last time.

* * *

Sherlock wakes up under a pile of blankets, cushions and in John's sleeping arms. On the table lays a little plastic bag with a pill, next to it a message written by John. 'Cure, take it when grown up'.

He holds the pill in his hand and looks back at John before he takes the pill and swallows it dry. Deciding that he doesn’t want to get up, Sherlock picks up Mr. Bee and cuddles back into John's warm arms. He could pretend later the pill made him tired or something.

Before Sherlock closes his eyes again he whispers. "Goodbye William and thank you for allowing me to be you again, for a while. It was the best thing that ever happened to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your journey with little Sherlock. We have to say good bye to our cute little three year old but I had an idea for something that follows. Maybe it will take a while but William will return.  
> Thanks for everyone that stayed till the end, the lovely comments and kudos. Lots of thanks for my great beta Sandrina who had to work through my mistakes.  
> See you the next time.
> 
> Update March 6.: Story continues with new serie - Little Sherlock 2 - William returns  
> I know, very creative the name but it is what it is. (Sherlock quote ^^) anyway just enjoy.


End file.
